Lords Of The Fallen
by Ultimate Deity
Summary: The Twin of Kronos has always been in the shadows but events leading up to the 2 giant war make him choose sides. His family had shunned and hated him, he's never relied on anyone could he come to rely on a hearth goddess.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my First fanfiction so please go easy on me. Updates will be weekly depending on how well you guys take to writing's. Last thing I love** ** _Constructive_** **criticism so feel free to do so, I do go over my chapters before I upload so any mistakes let me know and I will Strive to fix them.**

The universe began an abyss. There was nothing, no light, no life, not even matter, outside of the primordial chasm. Yet out of this very chasm, this very void sprung existence as we know it today.

It was from Chaos that Gaia was formed. Along with Gaia came the other's Tartarus, the abyss a vast dark crevice beneath Gaia… The only true hell the pit. Eros ,desire itself, Erebus darkness in a living form, and Nyx a blanket for Erebus all of these being formed from the creator Chaos. The other primordials came after formed by Gaia and her siblings.

As primordials they had no specific gender. Only a form in which they favored. It was Gaia who took it upon herself to form these definite differences, and she did this by birthing Uranus, the sky god. Gaia was a hard mistress to please so she created the others upon her breasts: The Ourea or more commonly known as the mountains followed by Pontus the sea lord.

This is how the Earth was formed, but Gaia was far from done. With her son Uranus, she bore her first actual children… The Hecatonchires or the great hundred handed ones, followed by the Cyclopes or more commonly known Cyclops; the one eyed giants. Then she bore the dreaded Titans and Echidna the mother of all monsters. Gaia was unfaithful to Uranus and sought out Tartarus with whom she had Typhon, a storm giant of mass destruction and the father of all monsters.

The other primordial gods were busy pairing up as well, and through Erebus and Nyx came the first light; Aether the heavens light and air was all he encompassed. Hemera another child of their union, she was the blanket soon to be called day.

Nyx generated many more descendants. First Apate or deception, Eris goddess of discord, Geras whose domain was maturation or aging, followed by Hypnos god of sleep, the Keres devowers of the dead or wounded off the battlefield. The Moirai or fates, Moros bringer of doom, Nemesis the incarnation of revenge and Thanatos the Harbinger of death itself. Enough history lessons our story starts with the birth of the twin titans; Kronos and Maldor.

 **\- LINE BREAK-**

Gaia was strapped to her bed, suffering through the birth of twin titans. Uranus sat next to her holding her hand and next to him her daughter Rhea. This was by far the worst pain Gaia had ever endured and that could only mean a one of two things; one would be really powerful or both would. Gaia had the feeling that these two titans would be superior to all her other children, not just mentally but physically.

Rhea the titan of Motherhood and fertility was pouring all of titanic energy into easing Gaia's pain. Rhea knew it was hard on her but was too excited to care she wanted to meet her new siblings, so she gently urged her mother into action. What seemed like hours later a tiny head emerged, and with one final push the newly born titan into Rhea's waiting embrace, screaming bloody murder. After passing the child to Uranus she went back to Gaia, who knew she was still deep in the water.

The only problem being she was running out of energy fast, after many more gruesome pushes she was exhausted not having the energy to push anymore. Rhea sensing the problem quickly took the newborn titan from her father Uranus and instructed him on what to do. Uranus used his energy to reach into Gaia and pull out the last titan. While every other titan was born a screaming bundle of titanic energy, this one was deathly quiet. Gaia taking the first of the newborn titans she peered at him, he hushed and opened his eyes to reveal two golden orbs. Gaia shifted a little saying "you will be known as Kronos titan of time and the harvest, Lord of Time", looking for a second longer she turned to Uranus as a soft smile overcame her.

"I have named all of our children so far Uranus, I believe it to be your turn" Gaia spoke softly as not to offend. Uranus looked down on his last born child in curiosity, it had yet to make a sound. Suddenly like someone had scared it his eyes snapped open, revealing cloudy grey eyes. Uranus proudly proclaimed him "Maldor titan of the sky and earth, Lord of Death".

The Moirai watched this event with frowns upon their faces. Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. They gazed at their weaves as their frowns turned to scowls. "He wasn't suppose to be born" Clotho muttered. Her sisters nodded in agreement, but their was nothing they could do. He was born, he was immortal, and he was powerful.

 **I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter, don't worry about the size chapters will increase in size later on.**

 **Please leave a review thanks for reading!**


	2. Titan of the Sky

**All right here it is just as promised I hope you all like it I know I have a lot of work to do for the fighting and what not but that come in time enjoy.**

 **Titan of the Sky**

 **10 years later- Mount Othrys**

In the past ten years Maldor and Kronos were naturally inseparable. As all titans they started training as soon as they could walk, training's in battle, strategy, history, mathematics, and what many considered the most important thing… Mortals. Kronos and Maldor were very alike not in looks mind you but their personalities, and the one thing they were without equal in, was the ancient arts of warfare.

cheers could be heard throughout Othrys chants of 'go Kronos' and 'get em Maldor' echoed loudly. looking through the crowd assembled you could see two titans. These titans were once again locked in a battle with one another, throughout their years this was a common sight but no less spectacular. A blond haired titan rushed forward with inhuman speed, speed to fast for most immortals to muster, the titan in question stared down his opponent with steely gold orbs.

His celestial bronze sword blurred toward a raven haired titan with eyes that seemed to reflect the very sky itself. Often times this young one could be mistaken for his father Uranus. He sidestepped lunged forward with his own bronze sword, aimed as if to strike his forearm, hoping to end the fight before it truly got started.

It never happened.

In the little amount of time it took Maldor to counter Kronos was twice as fast. Seeing Kronos smirk at his younger twin eyes flashing brightly. "You're getting slower brother" mocked Kronos. Now keep in mind all Immortals are irrationally prideful beings, so naturally Maldor took insult "that's rich coming from the titan of time" Maldor growled out.

Maldor had plans running through his mind at lightning speed, he need a way to defeat his brother so that he could prove to everyone that he was the superior titan. After father had told nothing could beat a deity of the sky, and he was it's rightful ruler it was his birthright. A slash against his cheek brought him back to reality, Kronos smirked again, that insufferable smirk he would regret that. Maldor rushed forward in a flurry of strikes going so fast that even Kronos was hard pressed to dodge, deflect, and parry all the blows. An unexpected side swipe and a gash opened below Kronos rib. Kronos was going to lose at this rate so he did the only thing he could do. Slowed time. An strike was coming straight toward his head when time slowed, and he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features. Kronos turned the tables quickly after that, the sight was truly fearsome. To spectators watching it looked as if Kronos was disappearing and appearing after each strike. Maldor was a bloody mess by the time Kronos released the time spell. As Kronos walked leisurely toward Maldor as if he had all the time in the world which to an immortal was a ridiculous concept. Not because they would never die no it was because they knew he didn't have Chronos, no that made no sense.

"Are you ready to surrender dear brother". he paused as if contemplating an amusing thought "you know what this shall mean correct, our last battle before our separate training to master our domain and gain certain characteristics". He stopped and glanced over to his brother Maldor who was now standing head tilted upward eyes closed an amused smile upon his handsome features, immediately Kronos was on guard "if you're done dear brother lets finish this".

His eyes snapped open as thunder boomed loudly overhead shaking Othrys to it's very foundations lightning streaked across the sky as a monstrous blot split the distance between the two titans. Kronos jumped back in shock never had his brother showed his power before. All the Titans mocked him for being powerless in his own domain and all they got in response was a blank stare. He was known to be fairly emotionless. But now looking upon his brother rain pouring from the heavens.

He looked powerful, in his element.

Maldor bent his legs and leapt up soaring into the heavens where he floated a good hundred feet into the air, suspended. Everyone gawked at him, no one said a word a 'CLANK' noise was heard and everyone looked to see Kronos had dropped his sword in shock. And that was what Maldor had wanted "taste my power as titan of the sky" bellowed Maldor as he summoned a bolt as thick as the great oak upon their courtyards. A bright flash followed by the most deafening 'BOOM' echoed. Ears popped, jaws rattled, and feet trembled under the titan's sheer power. Kronos had no time to defend himself as to him a bolt straight from his father himself came down upon him.

Maldor landed and all his cuts and bruises faded. What most people forgot was he was also the titan of the Earth. The fact that his own mother was not very fond of him was evident, although even Gaia herself could not suppress all his abilities. He casually glanced over his shoulder towards his now unconscious brother Kronos. Smoke curled of his body as if he was being burned from the inside out, now that thought humored him as he let out a chuckle. Having won the day he headed toward his room for some well deserved rest, his wounds although healed throbbed painfully.

 **Next Day- Othrys**

Kronos and Maldor stood side by side about to depart on their journey to discover themselves. No one had shown to see them so Maldor bid his farewell and soared across the sky, masking his presence while doing so. A glance back told him all he needed to know. What he saw was heart breaking his entire family bidding Kronos farewell, all but one Uranus who was not present. Maldor looked forward again a steely look in his cloudy eyes with one thought running through his mind 'never again I have no family'.

The fate's sat back now thoroughly pleased with themselves. Having driven off the odd titan, he would not interfere when the time came. Or so they thought but they didn't truly understand their gifts either having not known they had little control over actual immortals.

 **All right guys that's all for this one hope you liked it. I have high hopes for this story, please leave a review good or bad. Let me know what you think.**

 **I hope Maldor didn't come off as to arrogant or anything he will learn to calm down a lot its just he's a young titan and from what I gathered not only are immortals prideful but look at two of the main sky deity's Zeus and Uranus.**

 **And yes I got the title from the gam Lords of the Fallen. It just sounded like a good PJ title.**


	3. Finding Home

**What's up guys here it is chapter 3, but before that I'll answer some of the reviews. Maldor is an OC, but worry not Percy will play into the story, he is after all too good to just not be in the story. Now I would also like to thank Djbernman for the suggestion with his father. I had planned on a short visit but you have given me an idea to leave you guys in the dark, I'm trying to work on my cliff hangers. I know I know how evil of me, but a thank you for the idea and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Finding home**

Maldor Pov:

"Rise my son of Uranus" I shakily got to my feet and cast glances around the room. I was on edge. Worse they could tell. So much power and potential in one room, I have never felt so insignificant. Now you must be wondering why i'm feeling the way i'm well feeling. That would be caused by them, the primordial council. All were present except for one, my mother, even thinking of her left a bitter taste in my mouth.

And the reason i'm here you ask.

Well i've asked to train under my father, to master my domain over the sky, and possibly learn the secrets of the earth. I knew mastering my domains would make me the most powerful titan alive, and I thirsted for the title. I would make them pay.

"Yes, Yes I can feel it now, this one has the potential for greatness." the man who spoke, had a deep voice that resonated with the power of the deep, the power of the sea's, Pontus.

"Indeed for either light" remarked a young looking male who was wearing all white, Aether. "Or Dark" finished a man the adxact opposite of Aether and his father, Erebus.

I looked toward my father naturally and our eyes connected a beautiful stormy grey like a brewing thunderstorm. A simple nod from Uranus was all that was needed. "Enough I will train the boy, and that is that" he boomed as lightning danced in the sky followed by the deafening roar of thunder. All eyes settled on him and soon after some high speed talking in which I was able to pick up one word 'Ἑστία' _Hestia_.

Everyone soon departed after wishing me luck in all my endeavors. I glanced around one last time, this place was… Interesting. Yes that is a good word for it. We were behind a waterfall deep in a network of caves that led to this very room, if one could call it that. It was high as in the roof of the cave was over two hundred feet in the air. What looked like stalagmites covered in a glowing slime like substance, as if a slug got zapped by Uranus then thrown into the waste of one of the Hecatonchires, in short I found the place Disgusting.

Someone cleared their throat behind me."You know Ananke has informed me you were not suppose to be the lord of death, that is Thanatos he is death. But you my son will come into one more domain, one given to you from Chaos herself. You are meant to be the titan of Space, that is where we shall head for your training." It was my father Uranus and one more man with solid gold orbs, though he looked older. Chronos. "Ananke has asked me to give you knowledge on your earth domain and I shall, just know nothing is ever free. I will call upon you soon be sure to show up, yeah" his voice was slow yet fast, it cut out here and there, as if distorted. Time. He placed his finger on my forehead and muttered some type of incantation and then just shimmered away, like who does that 'be sure to show up, yeah' and then just shimmers away as if he where never here to start off with, ha as if.

I looked to my father and found him just staring at me. We stayed this way for what could have been hours but was really maybe a minute. It was then I noticed we were all alone, talk about awkward huh. I cleared my throat and gave him a pointed look, it took him several moments before he zoned in "well what are you waiting for boy, lead the way" he boomed.

Like really I thought you knew where we were headed.

He must have read my mind because he gave me a glare and smacked the back of my head while grumbling under his breath "oh yeah it will be good for you to bond, they said. Get to know him, they said."

He straightened and looked to me "before we depart relinquish your stolen domain over death child, it will do you no good" as thunder boomed once more in the background. I gave him a blank look like that read; seriously. " And how pray tell do I do such a thing" sarcasm heavy in my voice. The look I received made me recoil in shock.

" Declare that you are no longer fit to be the lord of death and claim your birthright". " I Maldor Titan of the Sky and Earth am no longer fit to be the lord of death" as soon as the words left me I felt power seep out of me, I stumbled in surprise "finish it boy" my father demanded. " I hereby claim the domain of space as is my birthright" I was barely able to speak the words as I felt weighed down by some unseen force. As luck would have my day was about to get more interesting. White hot pain coursed through me lighting my nerves on fire as I fell to the ground, my muscles spasmed and jerked randomly I had no control. It was unnerving to say the least. My face was growing hotter and hotter concentrated near my eyes. I clawed at my eyes desperate for a reprieve from the pain, it felt as if someone doused my eyes in oil and then lit it with greek fire. Eventually the pain subsided, and soon enough I was able to breath properly.

My entire frame was sore and as I tried to sit up my movement was slow, delayed. As if I had possessed someone else and hadn't the time to properly adjust. I felt sluggish and weak but most of all I felt vulnerable.

Uranus handed me nectar and ambrosia and proceeded to watch me as if he found me mildly interesting. The soreness was fading away and I finally stood stretching and rubbing my eyes. It was then I felt it. Power I have never experienced coursing through my veins, the earth rose to heal me as if that was natural.

So this is what it feels like to have full control over my domains, no one was hindering me now I felt invincible, im sure I would have done something stupid had my father not interrupted. "Lets go child" gods how I wished he would call me my name he is the one who gave it to me.

As I was coming up with a witty retort I sensed it, like a beacon begging me to come to it. I took off as fast as I could which being able to fly was pretty darn fast. I was leaving the atmosphere when I suddenly remembered Uranus! He was suppose to be following me, I glanced back searching desperately for my father.

Where was he.

I glanced back towards my 'beacon' and there in my peripherals I saw him; my father that is, that's what I meant when I said I saw 'him'. He had a smirk on his features as if my plight was some how funny to watch. I didn't even give him the 'nod' all of us guys do, don't ask why we do it we just do it's, instinct.

Gazing back I looked out at 'space' my own domain, no one else to share it with it almost made me giddy. Stopping at the nearest moon to us (The actual moon) and gazed at my space.

I looked to Uranus and stated "lets rumble"

15 years later

Maldor Pov:

I gazed down at the Earth another one of my domains. As soon as I finished my training I left to explore my vast domain and now returning I felt nostalgic returning. Entering Earth's atmosphere I was able to immediately pick up one thing. I felt absolute control but the could only mean one thing, and that was simply not possible. There should at least be some kind of trace a sliver here or something. That meant father; Uranus was dead. as in dead dead. no coming back, sent to the void. Now doing the only thing I could, I went to the one place I could think the best. I needed to go where the sky meets the Earth.

Upon landing the Earth beneath me felt disturbed, in fact now that I was on the ground the entire Earth felt…. Tainted. I set a brisk pace entering at sunset. It was there I seen a peculiar sight; girls. The girls weren't what made it peculiar it was the hundred headed dragon they were scratching like a house pet that got me.

"What are you doing upon this sacred land" I boomed followed by a flash of blinding light and the deep rumbling of thunder, wind roared and the beautiful day started to go south, being replaced by a brutal storm. The girls heads snapped up and then they proceeded to gape at me, a light blush upon their youthful features. I couldn't help but laugh and once I started I couldn't stop. I don't even know what I found so funny.

They must have took my laughter as a prank or something caused their blushes subsided and turned to scowls as all four of them tried to glare at me. I forced myself to calm down and stand straight, readjusting the armor I always wore nowadays as well. "You're names, what are they" I spoke softly as not to alarm them.

One stepped forward, she looked to be the youngest, although they all looked alike 'sisters'. "We are Aigle, Erytheia, Hesperia, and I am Zoe". Now to be honest they all looked like persian princess, with the tan skin and the dark eyes and high cheek bones, it was remarkable, for mortals that is.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, are you going to attack us, don't mak.." I cut off her annoying rambling before she got too far, to be honest it was giving me a headache. "Now that I can think be gone, before you get on my nerves, young one".

With that said I walked past them headed to the top of the mountain, before I got there I felt stinging pain shoot through my calf. I instantly lashed out with a blast of lightning, my years of training becoming instinct. A flash of light followed by a resounding BOOM! echoed. I looked to see It was the pet dragon that had stuck me, I could feel the poison in the bite and it was simply very deadly. The Earth rose up to heal me forcing the poison out. I looked closer and was surprised to see the beast rise up once more, this irritated me. Glancing at the girls who looked on with surprise written across their beautiful features. Summoning my duel blades I got into a fighting stance.

Zoe Pov:

He pushed past us without so much as a sideways glance, strolling up the path casually, like he didn't know without our permission Ladon would strike, everyone knows that Ladon is a unbeatable dragon. Mortals.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Ladon's jaws clamped down on the young man's calf, I felt a little remorse. I mean he was clearly ignorant of us and had no idea of what he was walking into, I-I should have warned him. I fought down the bile that threatened to come up, that is until he turned around sharply and with his left forearm lashed out, in what was clearly an instinctive reaction but watching the blinding flash that is lightning erupt from his palm and strike Ladon throwing him as if he where a rag doll, my jaw dropped. BOOM! Thunder so loud my ears popped painfully.

Glancing at Ladon who was now in his own little crater smoke rising from a charred spot upon his hide. I have never seen such power and looking over to the man I caught a glimpse of the earth rising to heal him. Not a mortal, definitely not a mortal man. His eyes seemed to glow as if someone stuck a torch behind each eye. Two swords dark as night shimmered into his hands, his white armor gleamed as if freshly polished it was trimmed in gold. His chest peice was smooth and slim ( Gi Joe Snake Eyes). He looked like a god with his shoulder blade lenght silky black hair, a White Circlet upon his forehead and his black space like eyes had turned a whitish blue as all the electricity in the world was trapped in his eyes.

The ground shook slightly as Ladon got up and if the man was surprised he didn't show it, it looked as if he had expected it to happen. Suddenly Ladon rushed forward and eight of his heads all lunged at different parts of the man's body. He too rushed forward to what I thought was his impending doom, but he was fast both his swords blurred leaving arcs of lightning in their wake. One, two, three, five of Ladons heads dropped before he was half way there, the man pressed as Ladon recoiled in shock. Heads where flying here and there the man was in one spot then another, swords constantly moving, as if someone took white hot torches and danced with them, to put it simply this was bad.

Me and my sisters rushed forward to stop him from killing Ladon, who by now only had a handful of heads left. Lightning split the sea below showering the shore in water, but I had no time to lose. Them man leap back but his feet never touched the ground. He rose steadily into the air. Gazing up at him was truly something marvelous, his hair blown in one direction as he raised his hand to the sky, lightning was constantly streaking by striking everywhere, continuous flashes, with the howling wind thunder roared overhead as a monstrous bolt landed in has waiting palm, where he gripped it like a javelin, his face set in a scowl. It was picture perfect.

If you wanted to see a painting that read: God smites insolent band of girls and their pet dragon.

If you were me how ever, I nearly fainted.

Just before he could strike which would have no doubt left nothing but rubble, and a new land mark.

He stopped mid throw, as if finally seeing me waving my arms about. He dropped at speeds that would have left skin split from bone, and hovered a foot above the ground before me. He wasn't breathing heavy at all, he looked the same way he did fifteen minutes ago, not a hair out of place. "Please stop don't kill, please". It was embarrassing to be begging like this but Ladon was one of the only other thing I had not including my sisters. Glancing between Ladon and I he nodded. His feet touched the ground and the sky cleared. "I am Maldor titan of the sky, earth, and space, come meet were the sky meets the earth, it is there you and your sisters shall tell me what has been going on here upon earth". He turned and walked off like problem solved.

So we did the only thing we could do and started our way up the mountain to tell what we knew.

 **How was that? I hope none of you guys were expecting that, and are curious to find out more. I also am aware of how little we actually got to see him spend time with his father, but worry not I have plans for Uranus even though he is suppose to die, but the question is will; how will Maldor ever see Uranus again.**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review and lend me your thoughts.**


End file.
